Wise MasterImpatient Padawan
by Kayjoel
Summary: On'Clamn, a B.H. and assassine has copied archives from the Jedi Temple & it's up to masters Orland & Jista & their padawans to find out what. Meanwhile they must also rescue the stranded Luminara & a youngling from the "uninhabited" planet, Zyrra-4.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't uploaded anything in a VERY long time. One word...SCHOOL! But thank God that's over for a couple of months. **

**This is my first Star Wars fanfic ever. So please don't b TOO hard on me. Alot of the characters are completely my own, as well as a few of the planets and systems. I hope that doesn't turn any1 away. **

**So anyways... **

**I know it's short, but please, please, PLEASE R&R so that I'll know whether or not it's worth it to continue **

**Thanx, & ENJOY! :D **

* * *

"It's a mystery to me!" exclaimed Jista Minorray. "It looks like we may never know what On'Clamn copied from the archives."

"He certainly did cover his tracks well," said Orland Kymar. "And because he did not actually _take_ anything, I do not know how we will ever find out what it was that he copied."

"At least not until it's too late," said Jista.

"Maybe our friend could provide us with some enlightenment," said Orland.

"Who, the prisoner?" replied Jista. "He doesn't sound like he'll be cracking anytime soon."

"I _know_ that he dose not intend on giving us any information. We may have to use more…persuasive measures."

"Using the force to open the mind of an unwilling victim could be fatal."

"Yes, but it is our only solution."

"But our Jedi mind powers work only upon the weak minded, and I sense much strength in our prisoner."

"Maybe several Jedi focusing on a single mind will do the trick," said Orland. "Perhaps our padawans would provide the required force."

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure if Jikarta's mind is yet ready for such a task."

"I'm sure Jikarta's Jedi powers are quite more enhanced than my padawan's."

Jista chuckled. "Master Orland, D'char, is a strong, brave and courageous Jedi. His determination is the mold that shape him a powerful Jedi Knight."

"But his stubbornness will be his downfall!"

"You should be proud."

Orland smiled. "I am. Now, let us go. Collect Jikarta and come to the holding facility."

* * *

"A simple effort to crack the mind of a simple fool Master Orland!" exclaimed the rather arrogant, 17 year old padawan, D'char.

"Not as simple as you might think my young apprentice. Telepathy is a complicated technique of the force that you have yet to learn, much less master."

"Maybe upon another Jedi, Master Orland. But most assuredly, my Jedi powers are far enough advanced so that I might infiltrate the head of a weak minded prisoner!" Orland sighed.

"You still have much to learn padawan."

"And you have yet to see of what I am capable of master. Why do you underestimate me so?"

"I do not underestimate you D'char. I just simply caution you to know your limits."

"A Jedi Knight knows no limits master."

"You, my very young and inexperienced apprentice are no Jedi Knight, and your ideology is critically flawed! You speak out of ignorance!"

"But master…"

"Be still," interrupted Orland. "Know your place, and think before speak!"

D'char lowered his head in both embarrassment and respect.

"Forgive me master. You are correct. I did speak out of the heat of my emotions. I apologize, Master Orland."

"Apology accepted." Orland turned and face D'char. "D'char, I appreciate and admire your bravery, your determination, and your courage. But arrogance, impatience, and stubbornness is a drudgery that we cannot afford my young padawan. These are all qualities that lead to the dark side of the force. You must learn to control your emotions and order your thoughts if you are ever to become a successful knight of the Jedi Order."

"Yes Sir," D'char nodded. "I understand master." Orland smiled.

"Good, good. Now, as I was saying, clear your mind…"


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of u who might not have figured it out yet: Jista and Jikarta r girls lol. Jikarta is human, but Jista is not. She's green with purple hair. I don't know exactly what she is, but that's how I imagine her lol. I guess she would be something lk Master Luminara. I don't no :P **

**Enjoy! **

**Please R&R **

* * *

The prisoner, Shjack, sat in an eerie, yet calmly manner in the security chair in the center of the holding cell. The expressions of his, wrinkled and torn face were well hidden behind the rough and painful looking breathing mask that he wore, a vital component to the aliens very life. The sound of his strained and mechanical breathing was strangely unnerving, even to the mighty Mace Windu.

He, Orland, Jista and their padawans stood solemnly behind the wall of energy outside of the holding cell.

"So," said Windo, "Do you think he'll talk?"

"I seriously doubt it," replied Orland. "We've had him here under nearly nonstop questioning and interrogation for 2 days now…"

"…And not one thing." finished Jista. "Or at least anything of any value."

"We believe that we may have to resort to the use of the force," said Orland.

"A very radical solution," said Mace Windu critically. "But it may be our only solution."

"His mind is strong," said Jista. "It will be no easy task to infiltrate him."

"Maybe the force of all of our minds working together will get the job done," said Mace Windo.

"Affirmative." replied Orland. "Now if we could…"

"Excuse me." Mace Windu interrupted Orland, and pulled a small, round disc from the folds of his robe. A holographic projection of Obi-Wan materialized above the surface of this disc.

"Master Windu, your presence is required in the counsel room immediately."

"I'm on way," said Windu. The hologram vanish as he retuned the disc to his robe. "I hope that you will be able to manage without me. Unless you would like to wait until I have returned from the counsel to proceed with the operation."

"I fear there may not be much time for waiting," replied Orland. "We will proceed with the interrogation as planned and then inform the counsel on what information we are able to acquire."

"Very well," said Mace Windu. "I will see you shortly. Good luck, and may the force be with you."

* * *

Shjack said nothing. Only the sound of his eerie breathing resonated from his face. The clone general slammed his fist upon the table in from of the prisoner.

"I will ask you one more time. What did On'Clamn steal from the archives!"

Silence. Only mechanical breathing.

_Thwack_!

The clones fist smashed across the top of Shjack's head.

"You _will _tell us!"

Silence. The clone paced back and stood beside Orland. "We've tried every interrogation technique…nothing!"

"Not quiet," replied Orland. "There's still one _technique _we've yet to try."He nodded to Jista, and she too nodded in response and left the holding cell to bring in the padawans.

"If you will excuse us general," continued Orland, "Master Jista and I would like to conduct an interrogation of our own, absent of you and your guards."

"Are you certain Sir?" asked the clone.

"Yes general. I am certain."

* * *

After the clones had left the holding cell, Jista returned with D'char and Jikarta. "Remember Jikarta," said Jista to her padawan. "Concentrate, and focus. Do not think. Thoughts will cloud your mind. Use the force." The 16 year old, female Jedi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes Master."

"Hear the instruction of Master Jista," said Orland to D'char. "Focus and concentration are the key my apprentice. Clear your mind of all negativity. This would include _arrogance and impatience_." D'char nodded humbly.

"Yes Master."

"This interrogation process is direly important to our situation padawans," said Jista solemnly. "There is absolutely no room for error!"

"We understand Master," said the two padawans simultaneously.

* * *

"No manner of torture devices that you can produce will make give you what you seek," came the rasping, emotionless voice of Shjack.

"We do not mean to torture you," said Orland. "But we _will_ get the information that we seek."

" I have suffered more than any of the weak Jedi could ever endure, and I tell you now: I will never deliver to you nothing!"

Orland's eyes narrowed.

"Then you leave us no choice."

* * *

The four Jedi stood in a semicircle in front of the Shjack. Each held one hand to his/her head while the other was outstretched towards Shjack's still, shackled form. Orland bowed his head and closed his eyes. The other three Jedi followed in suit. Orland was the first to begin the mental breakdown.

"You will tell us what On'Clamn stole from the archives." Shjack blinked, but he remained unmoving. Only the sound of his rasping breath was audible through the silence.

"You will tell us what On'Clamn stole from the archives," repeated Jista in a monotone voice. Shjack's head lowered slightly, and his blinking increased; but he jerked himself back to attention, struggling to resist the telepathic assault of the two master Jedi.

"You will tell us what On'Clamn stole from the archives," said Jikarta in a soft, hypnotic tone. Shjack winced and shook his head. The sound of his rasping intensified and beads of sweat were visible on his forehead.

"You will tell us what On'Clamn stole from the archives!" said D'char. His voice was far more stern and demanding than any that had proceeded him. Shjack twitched and shook his head forcibly from left to right as he mumbled resistance incoherently.

"You will tell us what On'Clamn stole from the archives!" exclaimed Orland lurching forward with his outstretched hand. Jikarta's breathing became more rapid. She removed her lift hand from her head and reached out with both her right and her left, calling on the strength of the force.

"_Concentrate Jikarta!_" She heard the mental voice of her master.

"You will tell us NOW!" D'char's voice was a gruff hypnotic tone that resonated like a bell throughout Shjack's head. The masked alien struggled in the steal chair against the force. Slowly but surely, his mind was weakening; but so were the minds of the Jedi.

The mental battle lasted for several minutes before Orland gave the signal for the Jedi to end their probing. Shjack gave a gasp as he flung his head backwards. D'char caught Jikarta as she began to fall to the floor in utter exhaustion.

"Master Jista, I don't think I can do this," huffed Jikarta.

"Focus my padawan," said Jista.

"His mind is too strong," said D'char. "Only brute force will make him crack!" He reached out with had hand, fist clinched, calling upon the force to close Shjack's wind pipe. The prisoner lurched forward, his rhythmic breathing spiking into a rattling choke.

"D'char!" exclaimed Orland lunging forward and knocking his padawan to the ground. D'char lost all connection with the force and released the gasping Shjack.

"You fool!" exclaimed Orland. "Do you mean to kill him!"

"No master!" exclaimed D'char, "I was merely trying to secure the information that we require."

"You had no right to over step your bounds in such a matter D'char. On your feet!" D'char scrambled to his feet, his face red with embarrassment.

"But master I…"

"Be still! Be still." The padawan fell silent. Jikarta stood apart from D'char. She could feel his embarrassment and felt sorry for him. But indeed, it was his own fault!

"_I_ was able to secure a bit of information that may be of some use," said Orland turning to Jista. She was silent, but her expression betrayed her curiosity.

"Down in the very recesses of Shjack's mind," continued Orland, "I found one phrase linked to our present situation."

"And…" urged Jikarta.

"Ach'Sith Mygortha…"


	3. Chapter 3

Mace Windu entered the great, domed counsel chamber. He spanned the center of the room with long strides and sat crossed legged upon one of the stools in the circle of Jedi masters.

"You summoned me Master Yoda?" asked Windu.

"Yes," said Yoda. "In grave danger, Jedi master, Luminara is. Crashed on uninhabited planet with youngling, she has. All communications, we have lost."

"We believe," began Kit Fisto, "that this may be somehow linked to the raid of the Temple"

"How so?" asked Mace Windo.

"Very strange this predicament is. Uncertain I am. The dark side I sense," said Yoda gravely.

"The dark side is linked to Master Luminara's disappearance?" asked Mace Windu.

"Yes. Very strong the dark side is on the planet Zyrra-4. But no inhabitants on the planet, our records say. Yet many beings, I since. Saturated with the dark side they are."

"Do you wish for me to conduct a search party to the planet?" asked Windu.

"Enlightened upon the matter you had to be. But conduct a search party you will not. Those Jedi assigned to the investigation of the Temple, we will send."

"Yes," said Shaak Ti. "Jedi Masters Orland and Jista."

"Conduct a search of Zyrra-4 they will. Be accompanied by clones, they will not. Interference they will provide. Endanger the mission they would."

"Masters Orland and Jista are conducting an interrogation of a prisoner; one of On'Clamn's associates. Should I go and fetch them?" asked Mace Windu.

"Yes," replied Yoda. "To the counsel chamber bring them. Enlighten us they might."

* * *

"What dose _that _mean?" asked Jikarta?

"Ach'Sith Mygortha…" Jista repeated the strange phrase.

"I have no idea," said Orland. "Maybe Master Yoda and the counsel could provide us with some enlightenment."

"Maybe we could find something in the archives," suggested D'char.

"Possibly," replied Orland. "But it implies Sith lore. I do not know what the archives contain concerning the ways of the Sith."

"It is very likely that this phrase is linked to what On'Clamn copied from the Temple," said Jista. "If we had not apprehended this prisoner, unless we had found On'Clamn, we would never have been able to discover a mere ribbon concerning what he took." Just then, the four Jedi hear foot steps entering the holding facility. They all turned to see Mace Windu.

"Welcome Master Windu, but you've arrived too late," said Orland. "We have already finished the interrogation."

"Did you find anything?" asked Mace Windu.

"Yes. But I hope that it will be of some help to our present dilemma."

"Indeed." replied Windu. "But I did not come to inspect the interrogation. I came because Master Yoda requests your presence in the counsel chamber."

"Is there a problem?" asked Jista as the Jedi proceeded to leave the facility.

"Yes," said Windu. "Master Luminara is stranded on Zyrra-4. The counsel has lost all communications. But you will be further briefed when we enter the chamber."

* * *

"Masters Jista, and Orland, welcome," croaked Yoda. "Padawans, welcome."

"Thank you Master Yoda," said the two padawans simultaneously as they bowed respectfully. Orland and Jista nodded their respect. Then Yoda turned from the padawans and faced the two teacher Jedi.

"Masters Orland and Jista," he began. "A grave plight we are in. Gone missing on Zyrra-4 Master Luminara has. In her care a youngling is. In danger they both are."

"Their greatest worry would be the wild creatures," assumed Orland. "Zyrra-4 is uninhabited."

"Believed so we did at once. Says so it does in our records. But of a truth it is not."

"There are intelligent life forms on Zyrra-4?" asked Jista.

"Knowledgeable in the force they must be. Saturated with it they are. Though swallowed in the Dark Side are they also."

"The Dark Side?" exclaimed D'char. Yoda nodded.

"Strong it is on Zyrra-4. Its source I do not know."

"This is quite disturbing," said Orland rubbing his dark beard.

"Linked to the raid of the Temple we believe it is. Investigators upon the matter you are. Assigned you to this mission of finding Luminara we did. Answers we may reap."

"Actually," said Jista, "We were hoping that you would be able to provide us with some enlightenment."

"Information on the raid you have acquired," assumed Yoda. "Maybe enlightenment we both shall receive. Your marvel tell us."

"During our interrogation," began Orland. "We were able to acquired a bit of information most interesting." He paused to assure himself of the counsel's attention.

"Proceed you must," said Yoda.

"Would Master Yoda or anyone within the counsel have any knowledge concerning the phrase, 'Ach'Sith Mygortha'?" An eerie hush fell over the counsel, and each of the Masters exchanged concerned glances. A few though, such as Shaak Ti and Barriss Offee (who was merely present at the briefing, Luminara being her teacher) looked rather blank. It was apparent that the phrase meant nothing to them. There was a long moment of this silence before Orland again addressed Yoda.

"Would that mean anything to you or to the Order as a whole?" he asked.

"Much meaning these words carry. Linked to ancient Sith lore they are."

"What lore?" asked Jista.

"Lore of an ancient entity," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"What kind of entity?" asked Jikarta

"Of Sith origin the entity is," answered Yoda. "Holds great power this phrase does. Ancient also it is. Before my time was it born."

"What was the nature of this entity Master Yoda?" asked Orland. "And what does it mean to the Sith?"

"Hidden from me these answers are. Forgotten them maybe I have."

"Where would we be able to gain further knowledge of this?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Of Ach'Sith Mygortha a Sith lord would know."

"Perhaps the archives would contain some useful information," suggested Jikarta.

"Perhaps," said Yoda. "Look into this we must."

"Yes Master Yoda," said D'char who had grown tired of this extended discussion. "We should go at once."

"Forgotten your place you have young padawan," said Yoda with a smile. "Your current mission also you have neglected." D'char looked confused.

"What is that Master Yoda?"

"To follow _my_ lead!" snapped Orland. "Master Jista and I must go and find Master Luminara. If you had been listening you would have known that my young apprentice."


End file.
